Un acte non désiré
by Orlina
Summary: SPOILER HBP ... OS... le résumé est à l'intérieur...disons que c'est ma vision des faits de la fin du chap 28 et du chap 29 de Hp and The HBP...


**Auteur : **Orlina

ATTENTION :

**SPOILER DU TOME 6 SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER…**

**Ne venez pas dire que je n'ai pas prévu, hein ?**

**Disclaimer: **Vous croyez qu'une série de livre qui fait mourir Sirius, Dumby, et qui fait de Severus l'un des pires méchants personnages de l'histoire du roman Harry Potter peut être l'une de mes créations ?

Que neni !

Je ne own rien at all. And je ne touche no money pour tout ça.

**Résumé : **Severus a, bel et bien, tué de sang froid d'un Avada le seul être qui lui ai jamais fait entièrement confiance… Que pouvait justifier un tel geste ? Les remords le rongeront-ils ou l'indifférence prendra t-elle le dessus sur tout ceci ?

**Titre : **Un acte non désiré…

**Notes d'auteur : **Hello tout le monde.

Bien, alors vous savez tous (presque) mon affinité pour Severus. Vous imaginez aisément mon choc lorsque j'ai lu la fin du chapitre 28 d'Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Cependant j'ai décidé de vous montrer ma vision TRES positive de la situation _(petite dédicace à Poisson, en passant, tu me diras en review si c'est assez positif comme vision pour toi :p) _

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, ma lecture est encore trop récente pour que je sache si cette vision très positive est plausible ou pas…

De plus, j'ai fais ça sans le texte sous les yeux, donc normal que je n'ai pas retranscrit tout les dialogues etc. etc. etc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Message subliminal: adhérez au  
(¯•.) - Fan Club De Severus SNAPE - (¯•.)  
adhérez au  
(¯•.) - Fan Club De Severus SNAPE - (¯•.)  
ADHEREZ et ADULEZ LE!  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(je me comprends)

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

'Qu'a-t-il fait ? Bon sang qu'a-t-il encore fait ?'

Réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un de ses collègue, le professeur Snape doit réfléchir au plus vite.

'Le château est attaqué, il a du trouver un moyen de les faire entrer…'

Un regard ennuyé à l'égard de son collègue, un rayon sortant de sa baguette, et le professeur peut enfin sortir de ses appartements en vitesse.

Il indique a deux de ses élèves qu'un de leur professeur est évanouit dans ses appartements afin d'avoir moins de insectes idiots dans les pattes.

Il avait déjà assez affaire avec cet apprenti mangemort qu'il se devait de protéger s'il voulait rester en vie.

'Foutu voeux inviolable, foutue Narcissa, foutue Bettralix, foutu Malfoy…

Pourquoi merlin ai-je hérité de cette bande de tarés comme famille ? Pourquoi ?'

Il courait toujours à travers les couloirs des cachots, remontant vers les étages supérieurs d'où venaient cris, éclats de voix ou de verre.

Il devait faire vite, si jamais quelque chose arrivait à son petit protégé c'est sa vie a lui qui était mise en péril.

Mais pourquoi ne lui a-t-il donc pas dit que c'était pour ce soir ?

Pourquoi s'entêtait-il tellement a vouloir lui cacher son fameux plan ? Ne le croyait-il pas assez de confiance pour lui faire cet honneur ?

Comme si lui : Severus Snape avait besoin de lui voler la vedette lorsqu'il était déjà l'un des favoris de leur maître vénéré !

'Si jamais on s'en sort tout les deux vivant, Draco, je peux t'assurer que c'est par ma main que tu souffriras comme tu n'as jamais souffert. Faute de pouvoir déraciner cette lueur de vie que tu as encore au fond des yeux.'

Il venait d'arriver là où les combats semblaient être les plus nombreux et du se rendre à l'évidence, 'ce satané Draco a bel et bien trouver le moyen de faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard, très astucieux mon filleul, très astucieux'.

Arrivé là, il remarqua l'escalier et la barrière qui empêchait les membres de l'Ordre de parvenir en haut de la tour. Alors, sans attendre son reste, et surtout avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher ou le ralentir, il se précipita en haut des escaliers, sachant pertinemment que sa marque des ténèbres lui permettrait de la franchir sans aucun problème.

Il franchit la porte d'un coup, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le stupéfia…

'Pas déjà, pas aussi tôt ! Albus, ne pouvez vous pas vous défendre ?'

Il sentit une présence qu'il lui était impossible de voir, en se concentrant il repéra Potter, le survivant, sûrement sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

'Que fait-il là celui là encore ?'

Si seulement Albus semblait plus en forme, il aurait pu trouver un moyen d'éviter l'inévitable.

Quelqu'un lui parlait mais la seule voix qu'il entendait à présent était celle qui le suppliait :

« Severus, je vous en pris. »

« Severus, je vous en pris. »

« Severus »

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il ne le pouvait pas. Cruel était l'acte qu'il devait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix…du moins, pas vraiment.

Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Son visage, qui, d'habitude si inexpressif, se peint d'un seul coup de tout le dégoût et la haine qu'on ait pu voir sur le visage d'un être humain depuis la nuit des temps.

Cependant, toutes ces émotions n'étaient pas celles qu'il ressentait à l'égard du vieil homme sans défense qui a été seul à lui attribuer une deuxième chance (hormis celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui-même)

Il fit encore un pas en avant, poussa Draco sur le côté sans aucun ménagement puis le fit, il le fit.

'Excusez moi Albus' pensa t-il espérant que Dumblebore lirait dans ses pensées comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Avada Kedavra »

Il avait envie de mourir en même temps que le seul homme qui ne lui ait jamais accordé sa confiance. Il aurait préféré être à sa place, il aurait même préféré que Potter bouge, se remue un peu et le tue par derrière avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la fatale sentence.

Puis, se rappelant la présence de l'adolescent sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Severus prit Draco par le col et leur ordonna a tous de déguerpir d'ici, ils ne devaient pas traîner trop dans les environs.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en vitesse, Severus et Draco en queue, et passèrent entre les combattants sans trop de mal.

'Ils doivent sûrement penser que je poursuis les mangemorts ! Si seulement ils savaient, ils ne me laisseraient jamais m'en sortir en vie. Mais ce n'est plus le moment de mourir, j'ai un adolescent à protéger coûte que coûte.'

Il se devait de le protéger, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a proféré ce geste ce soir.

S'il n'avait pas tué Albus Dumbledore ce soir, alors le Maître aurait tué Draco pour son incompétence, ainsi que Narcissa, pour pouvoir se venger a son souhait de l'échec du fils et du père, et lui, Severus Snape serait mort pour n'avoir su tenir parole.

Il devait le faire.

'Je devais le faire !' essaya t-il de se persuader.

Trois vies contre celle d'Albus, était-ce vraiment cher payé ?

La seule réponse qui s'impose à son esprit, alors qu'il court vers le parc de Poudlard, est, indéniablement, oui.

Oui c'est cher payé.

Seulement, Dumbledore lui-même lui a avoué qu'il ne survivrait pas à une altercation avec le mage noire si jamais elle devait avoir lieu. La perte de son bras lui avait fait perdre bien plus qu'un simple membre. Ce qui avait causé la mort de son bras avait aussi enlevé une bonne partie de sa résistance magique et de ses capacités physiques…

Il savait qu'il risquait de mourir en pourchassant l'un de ces Horcruxes

Un sort fuse, il tombe a terre.

« Cours, Draco ! » crie t-il alors. Rien n'importe plus, pour le moment, que cet adolescent a ses yeux.

Il se retourne vers l'expéditeur du sort, et sans grande surprise en somme, se rend compte que le survivant en est l'auteur.

'Il n'aura pas perdu de temps.' Pensa un Severus sarcastique.

S'en suivit une altercation entre l'ancien professeur et le jeune Potter.

« NE …» rugit alors Severus hors de lui, « M'APPELEZ JAMAIS PLUS LÂCHE »

Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours été…avant…avant que Dumbledore ne lui donne une raison de se battre et de prendre confiance en lui-même et en son courage qu'il pensait inexistant. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être apprécié pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il pouvait donner ou apporter, comme le mage noir le lui avait fait sentir, comme tout le monde depuis sa naissance le lui avait fait comprendre.

Albus lui avait fait confiance, et par cette confiance lui ouvrait la porte de la rédemption. Et c'est pour que cette porte reste à jamais ouverte qu'il s'était tellement battu.

'Comment ce gamin ose t-il m'insulter lorsque son crétin de père n'a jamais osé m'approcher a moins d'assurer ses arrières par un foutu chien, un rat et un loup garou.

Que sait-il sur moi pour me juger ? A par évidemment que je viens de tuer ce qui pour lui devait être un mentor, un modèle, un espoir…'

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus pu enfin se remettre a courir vers les portes du château, et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir Severus avait déjà transplaner vers le QG du seigneur noir.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'épousseta, ses robes étant pleine de poussière et d'herbe. Il fit apparaître une capuche sa cape et la rabattit sur son visage.

Il vit que Draco et ses acolyte en avait fait de même, à l'exception de ce loup garou sans foi ni lois qui se croyait au dessus de tout et tous.

Il regarda intensément le jeune Malfoy dans les yeux, puis sans dire un mot lui enleva une feuille des cheveux et se dirigea vers l'entrée de ce qui s'avérait être un Manoir abandonné situé sur le continent Australien.

'Pas de doloris pour ce soir, j'imagine. La mort de l'un de ses ennemis les plus cher va le rendre d'humeur euphorique. J'imagine que je vais encore devoir préparer la salle de torture pour fêter cela comme il se doit.

Ca me donnera une occasion d'essayer ma nouvelle potion aux effets plus que douloureux.'

Esquissant un sourire satisfait, Severus monta un énorme escalier en colimaçon qui le guiderait vers ses appartements, du moins ce qui pouvait être considéré comme tel étant donné le nombre d'heures qu'il a pu y passer.

Ce lieu était en fait un simple pièce, munis d'un simple canapé, mais sa particularité était qu'elle menait droit au grand laboratoire dont il était le seul a avoir accès (si l'on ne tient pas compte du fait que Vold…celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a accès a tout dans ce manoir.)

« Severus ? » demanda une voix peu sûre d'elle même

« C'est moi même ! » Pesta le susnommé.

« Le maître requière votre présence, il veut un rapport complet et n'attends que vous. Le jeune Malfoy s'y trouve déjà »

« Bien. »

Et sans un regard pour son interlocuteur, Severus se pressa de rejoindre son 'maître'.

S'il savait à quel point il le méprisait… 'Heureusement qu'il n'en sait rien', se dit Severus raisonnablement 'je ne serais pas en vie autrement !'

Arrivé a destination, Severus inclina respectueusement sa tête, marcha jusqu'au Dark lord, s'agenouilla, baisa les pans de ses robes, et recula un peu pour se mettre dans le rangs.

Toujours un genou a terre et la tête inclinée il attendit un signe pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

« Draco m'expliquait son plan ingénieux qui a permit a mes sujets d'infiltrer Poudlard…  
Je m'apprêtais à lui demander la manière dont il s'est débarrassé de ce fou de Dumbledore. Mais tu racontes tellement mieux Severus, je t'écoute donc. » Rien dans ce discours ne laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'être le plus vil au monde, sa voix même paraissait douce…mièvre.

Severus lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, omettant de lui dire que Draco avait failli à son devoir, mais laissant penser à la place, que l'adolescent avait prévu d'attendre l'arrivée de Severus pour perpétuer ce si doux meurtre, mais que, faute de temps, Severus avait dû achever le directeur de Poudlard lui-même.

La soirée fut horrible pour Severus, une extase pour tous ces autres pions sur l'échiquier de Voldemort.

C'est que ces moldus qui crient, cela a le chic pour donner mal à la tête a l'ex professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard. De plus, ce soir, les tortures étaient faites avec des armes contendantes, aucune potion, il ne pourrait donc pas tester sa nouvelle potion tout de suite.

Qui diable a pu leur rentrer dans la tête que plus le sang coulait et plus le sujet souffrait ? C'était complètement ridicule. Ses potions résultaient toutes en bien plus de souffrances d'un lame aiguisée n'aurait bien pu s'en vanter.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il alla se coucher avant tout les autres, prétextant des modifications sur sa nouvelle potion à effectuer.

Il repensa a tout ce qui s'était passé en tellement peu de temps.

'Albus…' soupira silencieusement Severus incapable de se contenir. Il avait une étrange de sensation chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de cet homme… Son père de substitution.

Où avait-il trouvé le courage (ou la lâcheté) de le tuer ?

Combien de temps les remords vont-ils le poursuivrent ?

Si l'on prend en compte que les remords de la mort de Lily et James (deux êtres qu'il ne portait pas exactement dans son cœur) le poursuivaient toujours, la réponse à sa question était très certainement : Jamais.

Il le savait.

Il l'acceptait.

Mais à présent, il va falloir doubler d'effort pour pouvoir se regarder à nouveau dans la glace sans gémir d'horreur.

Il va de voir retrouver les Horcruxes et les détruire, aidant ainsi Potter dans sa quête. Et il devra se faire discret, si jamais Potter et lui se trouvaient à nouveau face à face, il n'était plus aussi sur de l'emporter au paradis, surtout avec l'interdiction du seigneur noir de tuer sa proie toute particulière.

De toute manière, Severus ne désirait pas vraiment tuer le gamin insolent, seulement la tentation n'avait jamais manqué ces dernières années…

Pour se venger de son père, pour se venger de son parrain et de tout le mal qu'ils ont pu lui faire.

Il avait déjà une piste le menant vers un, tant convoité, Horcrux, et espérait bien le trouver et le détruire avant l'arrivée de l'automne, a moins bien sur que Voldemort ne veuille le tenir à l'œil quelques temps pour réaffirmer sa loyauté à son égard, bien qu'après les évènements de la soirée Voldemort ne devait plus douter de rien.

Severus regarda fixement le plafond, se souvenant soudainement de tellement de choses qu'il pensait à jamais oubliées.

'Albus, me laisserez vous jamais en paix ?' murmura t-il alors, des larmes menaçant dangereusement de passer la barrière de ses paupières.

Mais il ne pleurera pas. Un Snape ne pleure jamais, Ja-Mais. Le prince au sang-mêlé ne pleure jamais.

'Albus…'

Il se promit d'acheter des le lendemain un paquet de ces bonbons aux citrons dont Dumbledore raffolait, ces bonbons qu'il lui proposait depuis qu'il le connaissait, depuis qu'il était élève à Poudlard, ces bonbons qu'il n'a jamais goûté une seule fois…

C'est sur cette pensée que Severus Snape s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve pour se réveiller en plein cauchemar car la vie continue…

**Reviews?**

**Dîtes moi si vous êtes plus ou moins d'accord avec cette vision, si ça vous semble un peu plausible...  
Si vous avez d'autre théorie visant a innocenter (dans la mesure du possible) mon Severus, n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager, je les lirais avec attention (moi désespéré? ça se voit tant que cela?)**


End file.
